EvangelionXTeen Titans crossover challenge
by Tiger Sword Man
Summary: This was a idea i thought about a while ago. Please take a look at it!
1. EVA cross challenge

I'm new here and It's late so I'll be brief. I want a Neon Genesis Evangelion/ Teen Titans crossover. Both shows have a spiritual feel due to Raven's powers, Her past, and Her dark prophecy and Evangelion's scary, supernatural, and spiritual storyline.

The storyline is that a rouge fourth EVA is spotted heading towards Jump city and that Raven and the others find out she is the fourth child and the EVA's pilot. She must learn how to control it before a hated old enemy of Raven's returns or else the world will be destroyed once again. ( It's Trigon, people.) She and the titans will meet with Shinji, Asuka, Rei, and the rest of the Evangelion cast in this story. The timeline of this story is within the Brotherhood of evil saga and after the Evangelion TV series end. (Third Impact NEVER HAPPEN and NOBODY DIED all right!)

This story must contain romance between Robin&Raven, (And since I only seen Blackfire&OC pairing) Shinji&Blackfire, (She switches sides from bad to good in this story, folks) And Misato&Kaji. There must be a lemon for Robin&Raven and Shinji&Blackfire.

I'll save you the trouble of creating EVA-04. EVA-04 has EVA-01 body, arms, and legs. Its head is also a mix of EVA-01 head and Tall Geese's mouth. It has EVA-01 horn on it's head. Instead of carrying a knife like the other EVA's, it has three long blades that jut out of its knuckles on both arms. (I got the weapons idea from watching Wolverine from X-men) While Raven is inside EVA-04, Her shadow attacks are magnified and are able to be used by the EVA. Just like Raven, The EVA responds to her emotions. For example, when she is scared, the EVA defends its self and when she is angry, The EVA will go berserk, its eyes will split to become four red eyes and will attack anything and everything in sight. The EVA has white eyes, while the rest of its body, arms, and legs are colored dark blue and black, And the horn is as red as the gem on her head.

I also want an epilogue with the story's couple's children at the end of the story if that's all right with anyone.

I'll be thankful to anyone who makes this story. Please send your reviews.


	2. I forgot to add this as well

Hi, Everybody. It's me again. I prefer to be called Tiger sword man though. Anyway I decided to add something to this challenge. The Brotherhood of Evil Saga is now over. I have seen the final episode of that saga end. And a certain blonde geomancer got me thinking "What if her power was something she gained at a horrifically visual, physical, and emotional price called Second Impact?"

The story must include Terra's quest to realize that in order to help stop Trigon, She must fight within the EVA that gave her the power she horrifically gained.

That's right, people! Terra's is REALLY the true fifth child. Jinx's fear of the EVA hid her and Raven under SEELE's radar however.

Terra's EVA is fully original in this story. EVA-05, s full color is full black with yellow stripes around the head, shoulders,forearms and forelegs. The head is completely original. It has a visor-like eye with a jagged toothed mouth.Its hands can transform into large drills when in battle. It can fire a high-power energy blast from its eye. She can also use her power with the EVA as well.

I'll be waiting for your replies. Oh…. I almost forgot. Terra does NOT die in this story at all. There is also a romance between her and Beast Boy.There must be a lemon with Terra and Beast Boy as well.

Okay, Okay I went a little overboard with the ideas.

The story is yours to make. However, there are things you must remember here.

1) The storyline remains the same. You can add your own twists and turns, but it must remain with the storyline.

2) It MUST NOT become a comedy, but a little comedy would be O.K.

3) If you have any ideas for the story, forward them to me first.

4) If you want to make the EVA your way, fine. But I have to hear your EVA idea first.

5) The romance couples must remain the same. You can add a story line as how they meet and get together and fall in love with each other.

6) If it were not much trouble, would you mind adding a theme song, some romance songs, and an ending theme song? Personally, I suggest Staind's Right Here Waiting for the ending theme song, if not, Then it can be one of the romance songs. I also like HIM's new song called Wings Of A Butterfly.


End file.
